Give Me A Life A Newt Story
by Lollie782
Summary: Newt's old friend, Raquel, move's to Hollyoaks. She has these weird feelings both good and bad just before they're about to happen and she knows how to avoid them most of the time. But she's not the only person coming back into Newts life and its not good
1. Chapter 1

Newt was walking alone from Lauren's house. He was in a pretty bad mood. Lauren started annoying him. She was going on about pulling pranks on people but Newt just wanted to leave everyone alone. He'd tried to give her so many hints to leave off but she just wouldn't stop planning. Her new victim is now Michaela McQueen. Newt didn't particularly like Michaela but he wasn't gunna go out of his way to make her unhappy. He also understood that now she didn't need anyone on her back at the moment now she was on drugs.  
Newt stopped to look at the river before going in the Dog. He wasn't in the mood to be annoyed by Darren. He stood there leaning on the fence staring into the water. Until-  
"Oi! You!"  
That could only be Darren's irritating voice. Newt gritted his teeth and turned around. "What?"  
"Dad wants you inside. It's your turn to clear out the bins," he said.  
"Right," Newt replied and turned back to watch the water again.  
"Are you gunna do it or what?" Darren said, bitterly raising his voice  
"I'll do it in a minute," Newt retorted, raising his own voice.  
"No, now!" he said.  
Newt wasn't in the mood to argue so he went inside and went upstairs. The pub was packed with a lot more people than usual. Probably Karaoke night, tonight or something.  
"He's in a mood today isn't he?" Darren blurted out after Newt had left. "It's only a load of rubbish."  
"He's home awful late today. I was getting worried. It's dark already," Frankie said. "The show's almost started."  
"Show?" Darren asked.  
"The Talent Show!" Frankie said as though it was something everybody should be aware of like Christmas. "We've got quite a few people tonight."  
"Well, it's just about ready now. I take it I'm the one announcing?" Jack said.  
"If you wouldn't mind, love. You've just got a knack for that kind of thing," Frankie said.  
"Alright, here I go…" and he left to go onstage.  
As Jack announced the start of the show, Newt hung around upstairs. He heard his mobile phone roaring his music and a vibration in his pocket. Lauren had sent him a text.  
But it wasn't Lauren. It was someone he didn't know. He opened the message and read:

_Long time no see_

He stared at the text. Who was it and how did they get is phone number? But mainly, what did that mean? He shook his head and put his phone back in his pocket.

* * *

Back in the pub Jack was just finishing his announcement.  
"…now please give them a warm welcome. The Punk Freaks!"  
There was a loud cheer and the start of _Low_. They were quite good dancers. The best was a girl who had black and red hair. Quite like Nancy's but longer. She dressed more emo-like but she obviously liked this music. She wore thick eyeliner and red eye shadow, black jeans and a red and black stripy shirt with a red skull on the back.  
During the performance, Newt brought down the rubbish bag. He walked past all the people in the pub, which proved difficult. When he finally got out there the dance had finished. He put the rubbish bags down as he heard Jack announcing the second act. He started to walk back into the pub but he looked up and stopped in his tracks. He froze. There was a girl standing there, her upper arm flat on the wall as the leant on it and her other arm resting on her hip. She smiled slightly from the corners on her mouth. It was the dancer with the black and red hair.  
"Long time no see," she said.

_Raquel…_

"W-w-what are you doing here?" Newt asked.  
"I live here now" she said.  
"You? Here? In Hollyoaks?"  
"Yes. Why is that so hard to believe?" Raquel asked.  
Newt stopped and came to his senses. "I thought you were dead!"  
"Hey for a while I did too, you know!" she replied.  
"Look, this isn't funny. I was taken away the day after that crash! Last time I saw you, you arrested in the hospital!" Newt yelled.  
"Don't blame me!" Raquel yelled back. "It's not my fault!"  
"You could have called, you know" Newt said.  
"How? You changed your mobile number." She said.  
Newt didn't know what to say at that one. Actually, he was so thankful he knew she was alive. She walked up to him and hugged him. He hugged back, gentle at first but then tightly.  
"Newt?" Frankie said.  
Newt and Raquel broke the hug to see Frankie outside the door. "Who's this, love?"  
"Uhh...this is-"  
"I'm Raquel," she said, saving Newt the trouble of explaining everything. "I'm Newt's old friend. We haven't seen each other for a long time."  
"Oh, well come on in," Frankie said. Raquel turned around for Newt's approval. He nodded and allowed her to walk in first.  
"D-do you wanna go upstairs?" Newt asked.  
"Umm…sure" Raquel replied. She followed him upstairs and into his bedroom. She sat on his bed with a bounce from the mattress and looked around at the posters on his wall. "Still like Marilyn, then?"  
"Yeh," Newt said.  
"I'm still the same," Raquel informed him. "Never had a certain taste in music. Apart from R&B. It still sounds like a load of noise to me. I like some R&B though, like"  
"What happened?" Newt interrupted.  
"Pardon?"  
"With the car? How come you were hurt and I wasn't? That was the last time I saw you. You were so ill you didn't even wake up. When your heart stopped beating, I was sure you'd die. Then they took me away"  
"I don't know why I was hurt and normally when people are ill, people get better. Unless like some kind of incurable disease or something" Raquel answered. "But it wasn't exactly paradise for me either. When I woke up and found out you were gone, I felt so lonely."  
"How did you know I was here?" Newt asked.  
"I first came into school yesterday. You weren't in. I heard your name on the register. I also had a feeling about you. Like I was going to see you again"  
Newt gave her a look as if to say she was slightly crazy.  
"Yes, yes I know. These feeling I get aren't real. But if they weren't real then how come I knew we were going to crash in that car?"  
"Because, Jason was so drunk he could swallow the ocean and it still wouldn't measure up to how much he drank," Newt stopped to think and added, "I hate Jason"  
"Same," Raquel replied. She eyed him, curiously.  
"What?" Newt asked. "I know that look. There's something you wanna ask me or tell me."  
Raquel hesitated and started to breathe differently. "Why didn't you tell me about Jason, Newt?" She finally asked in a sort of whinge as though if she didn't she would cry.  
Newt looked down and stood up, turned his back on Raquel changing his cd's.  
"Newt, tell me," Raquel pleaded.  
Newt sighed deeply. "Because I just couldn't. I knew if I told someone then he'd track me down. Besides, how do you know about…that?"  
"My mum told me. Newt, you were my best friend and you couldn't tell me?" Raquel said.  
"It's not just you, I couldn't tell anyone. It also seemed kind of weird telling people what he did to me." Newt said.  
"Weird? He tied you up and locked you in the cellar. He abused you. Does anybody here know?" Raquel asked.  
"No," Newt said immediately. "And that's how it's gunna stay."  
"If that's what you want. I just wished you told me" she said.  
"I knew you knew something was up. No one else did. You knew something was wrong. I could tell"  
"See! Another feeling. It turned out to be true" Raquel said.  
She stood up and hugged him. He hugged her back. Newt realised that this was the one person he could tell anything to. I didn't realise until now. "I'm so glad you're back" he said. He heard her breathe a smile. She looked at him.  
"Shall we go downstairs?" she said.  
He nodded.

* * *

Everybody in class was shouting and laughing. Russ, or Mr Owen, hadn't come in yet. Paper aeroplanes were in the air, people showing off making the class laugh. Except, of course, the two at the back on the class. Raquel was sat in front of them and was talking to them.  
"I remember those sketches you did of Mr Thompson. They were so funny. You're drawings have improved so much" Raquel said.  
"You should see the one he did of that Summer Shaw. She saw that. That was funny" Lauren said.  
"You labelled it." Newt replied.  
"What did it say?" Raquel asked.  
"I wrote Talent-less Wannabe" Lauren said. "It was only a joke. She took it too far"  
"I think I've heard that name before, actually" Raquel said, looking away trying to place where she knew the name.  
"She's Maria in the West End, now." Newt said.  
"Not so talent less, then" Raquel replied.  
"No" Lauren said.  
A couple of boys came up to the three of them and started talking to Raquel. They looked quite up themselves. Like they could do whatever they want. Bullies, basically.  
"Alright, sweetheart? What's a pretty face like you doing talking to these freaks?" one of them asked.  
"Why don't you talk to us instead?" the other one asked.  
"I'm, uhh, very flattered boys, but I'm actually happy here." Raquel answered.  
"What with these pikeys?" the first one said. "I'm surprised you're able to talk to them at all. They never say anything. They're freaks"  
Lauren was about to protest but Raquel had already jumped in.  
"I'm surprised you'd even have to guts to say anything like. People like you are cowards. Always have been," she said.  
"You what? I ain't no coward, you stupid slag."  
Raquel stood up on a chair and turned him around fast and before he could turn back around, she grabbed his collar and dug her knuckles into his pressure points behind his ears and lifted him up.  
"You were saying?" she said. Lauren and Newt were laughing. "Now, what do you say to Lauren and Newt?"  
The boy didn't say anything so Raquel lifted him higher. "What do you say?" she said, raising her voice.  
"Sorry. Sorry" he said. Raquel dropped him and he fell down. Raquel sat back down, sending him a threatening smile.  
"Thought you said you weren't a coward?" Raquel asked. "I've never known cowards to say sorry like that."  
"Whatever" the boy said and he walked away. By that time the whole class was laughing. Not many people liked him gathered from that nobody but the other boy was defending him. They were cheering her on.  
Raquel stood back up and bowed. "Thank you, you may all kiss my ring" she said. The whole class laughed. Raquel suddenly stopped smiling and sat back down in her chair. "The teacher's coming!" she hissed at Newt and Lauren as she was getting out her books.  
"What's she on about?" Lauren asked. Soon enough Russ walked in.  
"Alright, settle down!" he yelled above the noise. Pretty soon the whole class went silent.

* * *

Raquel was in her room. She had a pretty big bedroom. The second biggest. Her older brother, Ricky, got the smallest bedroom because he was moving out soon. Her room was clear and she had break dancing music on. She could break dance quite well but she wasn't exactly a professional. She was practising her moves when her phone rang. Her concentration span went right out the window and she tripped and banged her head on her bed. She gasped and hugged the back of her head for a few seconds to bear the pain and then answered her mobile.  
"Yeh?"  
"_Where is he?" _she heard a low, dark, cold voice say. She knew instantly who it was.  
"Who?" Raquel replied.  
"_You know exactly who. Where's that emo-brat?"  
_"Away from you, I'm happy to say"  
"_His mum wants him home,"  
_"Well, then get her to clear her act up because from the way she was last time I saw her, she'll never see him again," Raquel said.  
"_I'll do whatever it takes to get him back, you know,"_ the caller said. _"You know me, Raquel"  
_"Jason, I'm not scared of you. You're not going to find him" Raquel told him. "And you know me. I'll do whatever it takes to keep him here. Goodbye, Jason"  
Raquel hung up but had this horrible gut feeling that wasn't the end of it. Like, this wasn't the last she was going to hear from him. She then received a text. From Jason himself.

_Wait for tomorrow.  
_

Tomorrow. What was he planning for tomorrow? Raquel thought and thought. And then it came to her. She gasped at the thought and said under her breath:  
"He knows."

* * *

"Darren, leave it. Alright?" Newt said to Darren. "She's just someone I've known for a long time."  
"No, no, no, no, no it's more than that. Come on. What's going on between you two?" Darren riled on.  
"Nothing!"  
They were downstairs in front of the bar. The bar was closed and no one was in. Jack was cleaning up behind the bar and Frankie was clearing up glasses. Darren was sitting on one of the stools near Jack with Newt standing beside him, reading his text messages.  
"Well I suppose not. She looks emo but seems happy. That some screwed up emo," Darren joked.  
"She's not an emo. She just prefers rock that's all. She anything but chav" Newt reassured him.  
"So? Why would she like some voodoo master freak if she's not emo?" Darren asked.  
"Just leave it. Nothing's going on!"  
"Darren, leave him alone," Frankie said with a smile on her face, reaching past them to give Jack the dirty glasses. "At least he's got a girlfriend. Unlike someone, Darren."  
"Yeah, ha, ha!" Newt said and looked back down at his phone. Darren gave him a wide-eyed look and wooed him without any sound coming out. Newt then shot up after realising what Frankie said. "Hey, wait she's not my girlfriend!"  
"I think that just proved it," Darren laughed.  
"Leave it, Darren. It's Newt's business." Frankie said reaching past them once again to give Jack more glasses. She then stood beside Newt. "If he doesn't want to tell you, then he doesn't have to."  
"Yeah, and there's nothing to say." Newt added.  
"Whatever, mate" Darren said.  
"She's just a friend I haven't seen for a long time."  
At that moment, the door opened and a tall, big man who looked incredibly strong and hard with dark, short hair walked in. Put it this way, he's someone you wouldn't want to fight!  
"Sorry, the bar's closed. It'll reopen tomorrow" Jack told him.  
"Thanks but I'm not here for a pint. I'm actually looking for someone. Barry Newton" said the stranger.  
Newt knew that voice but hoped it wasn't him. But he knew it was. He looked up past Frankie and saw Jason stood there.  
"Hey there, Barry! How long has it been? Four, five years?" Jason said.  
Newt said nothing.  
"I'll keep it short and sweet. Your mum wants you back." He said. "Just come home with me. It'll be fine"  
"I'm not going anywhere with you" Newt said. He was shaking.  
"Newt?" Darren asked. "You alright?"  
"Just keep away from me" Newt said.  
"Or what?"  
Newt kept quiet.  
"You're coming home! That's final!"  
He began to walk towards him. Newt backed away.  
"Look, whoever you are, get out now! Before I call the police!" Frankie yelled at him.  
"No." Jason said.  
"Don't worry Frankie, I'm on it," Jack said from the other end of the bar with the phone in his hand. "Are you going to go or am I going to have to call the police?"  
"Neither." He still tried to walk towards Newt.  
Darren stood up in front of Newt. "Hey back off, mate!"  
"What are you gunna do about it, you weasel?" Jason asked.  
"Look in a mirror before you call anybody weasel. Maybe you'd realise how ugly you are. Oh, I'm sorry. You cracked them all before you even had a chance to, didn't you?"  
Jason got angry. He raised his arm about to hit Darren. But he didn't. Someone had locked their arm around his neck, which made him tumble back. Jason yelled and shouted for him to get off but by the time he was finished, Warren had chucked him out and locked the door.  
"Everyone alright?" he asked.  
They all nodded. All apart from Newt who pushed past Darren and Frankie and ran upstairs.

_Chapter 2 Preview_

It was school again. Period 3. In Russ' class again. Russ was late for the lesson and again everybody was shouting and laughing. Raquel wasn't talking at all. There was something eating at her. She brushed her fingers on her lips, thinking. She was nervous. Something was supposed to be happening today. And it wasn't good.  
"Hey, you alright?" Lauren asked. "Neither of you are talking. What's up"  
"Nothing" Newt said.  
Raquel looked round at him, fast. "What happened?"  
Newt said nothing.  
"Was it that bad?"  
Still nothing.  
"Was it Jason?"  
Newt looked up, telling her it was by accident. She exhaled and said, "Newt, what happened?"  
"Nothing. Really."  
"Newt-" Raquel began but stopped. She knew what it was. She knew what was happening today. But it was too late…  
Somebody had already turned on the gas taps that Jason had meddled with.  
And now the school explodes...


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys if there are any typos please let me know. and please review. I wanna see if its good or not. Thanks!_

* * *

It was school again. Period 3. In Russ' class again. Russ was late for the lesson and again everybody was shouting and laughing. Raquel wasn't talking at all. There was something eating at her. She brushed her fingers on her lips, thinking. She was nervous. Something was supposed to be happening today. And it wasn't good.

"Hey, you alright?" Lauren asked. "Neither of you are talking. What's up?"

"Nothing" Newt said.

Raquel looked round at him, fast. "What happened?"

Newt said nothing.

"Was it that bad?"

Still nothing.

"Was it Jason?"

Newt looked up, telling her it was by accident. She exhaled and said, "Newt, what happened?"

"Nothing. Really."

"Newt-" Raquel began but stopped. She knew what it was. She knew what was happening today. But it was too late…

Someone had turned on the gas taps that Jason has meddled with…

The school was about to explode…

"Raquel? Wha" Lauren began but she wasn't able to finish the sentence. Next thing she knew was she and everyone else was in the air. Newt and Lauren landed near the back across the other side of the class while Raquel landed on one of the tables. Everybody screamed.

Newt came back to his senses and lifted his head. He lay on his right side facing the wall. All he could hear was the fire alarm ringing and people screaming, fire crackling. When Newt opened his eyes all he could see was fire and people on the floor. He coughed and found his stomach was killing him. There was a piercing pain on the right of his stomach. He looked down and found a fountain pen half shot into him. It must have hit him during the explosion. He found it hard to breathe from the smoke and having a pen stuck in his belly made it even worse. He then heard someone calling his name.

"Newt? Newt! Where are you?"

"I'm here!" he yelled back. He didn't know who it was but they soon found him. They grabbed his shoulder and turned onto his back. He saw it was Lauren. She had black marks on her face and she was cut on her cheek.

"We've got to get everyone out of here" she said. She then tried helping him up but he gasped and cried out with pain. "Newt, what's wrong?"

"My stomach" he said.

"Oh my God! You've got a bloody pen sticking out of you!" she yelled.

"Really? I didn't know that!" Newt said sarcastically. Where's Raquel?"

"I don't know!" Lauren replied. "We need to get you up"

"Alright. I'm coming" said Newt. He tried to get up but now his foot was stuck. He hadn't noticed before, and neither did Lauren but a load of tables trapped his foot. He couldn't feel anything. Lauren tried to move them but she couldn't do it on her own. They were all wedged in with each other. As she did that, Newt was more worried about getting the pen out of his stomach. Being a fountain pen it was more likely to give him ink poisoning. He cried out as he yanked it out but he made it. Only now there was a lot of blood coming out of his stomach.

"It's not moving!" Lauren cried. "Does it hurt?"

"I can't feel it!"

"Help!" Lauren yelled. "Somebody help!" She coughed a little after yelling.

"Where are you?" someone finally answered.

"Over here! Follow my voice!" she yelled.

Someone finally found them. The same boy that Raquel picked up from his ears. They all hated each other but in times like this you need to forget all that hate.

"His foot's stuck. I can't move them!" Lauren cried.

"Alright, well try to move them. I'll help!" and they did. Soon they moved them and Newt's foot was freed. Lauren and the boy helped him up. Newt couldn't move his foot so his put his arms around their shoulders. The got him out of the room and up the corridor, near the entrance. The boy then let go of Newt. "I'm going to try and help everyone else. Get yourselves out!"

"Wait!" Lauren shouted. But he already ran to help everyone else. Lauren turned back around and took Newt out. Once they were out she brought him back down to sit on the ground.

"Where's Raquel?" Newt asked again.

"I don't know" Lauren replied.

"I'm not losing her again!" he said.

"You won't!" Lauren yelled. "Right now, we need to get out!"

Just after Lauren said that, the doorway leading out of the school started creaking. It made a sort of moaning noise. All of a sudden-it collapsed!

They couldn't get out. And there was fire blocking most of the other ways out.

A piece of wood flew at them and hit Lauren, knocking her sideways. Newt fell too but he didn't go very far. That was the worst thing. Lauren was knocked out of the way. But the ceiling was falling. Not the whole ceiling but bits of it. Enough to knock him out.

* * *

Raquel came to. I felt heat near her but she also felt cool air. She breathed in fresh air. She hit her head pretty hard on the ground. She kept her eyes closed. She heard distant screaming. Why wasn't it very loud? Raquel opened her eyes. She saw a lot of black smoke but she could see blue sky. She sat up. She was on the path outside. She flew through the window! Her head was pounding and her body hurt. There were bits of broken glass on the floor. She has cuts all over her. She started to cry but held back her tears. She had no energy. So she just lay there on the ground and waited for somebody to help.

* * *

Darren was walking out of _Drive N Buy _when he bumped into Zak, who was in a rush to get somewhere. "Whoa!" Darren said. "You're obviously in a rush. Where are you off to?"

"Didn't you hear?" Zak asked, virtually out of breath.

"Hear what?"

"That explosion!"

"I heard something but…what was it?"

"Zoe told me it was the school. It on fire now" Zak replied.

"The-the school? Newt's in there!" Darren yelled.

"I know!" Zak yelled back. "I'm going down to help after I've told a few people so they can help"

"Go to The Dog and tell Frankie and Jack." Darren said. "I've gotta help! I've gotta see Newt's ok!" And he ran off. He ran as fast as possible. Zak ran to the Dog and saw Frankie and Jack behind the bar. Zak pushed past the people and shouted, "Frankie! Jack!"

"Zak, what on earth" Frankie began but Zak shook his head.

"There was an explosion in the school. It's on fire!"

Frankie looked at him, a blank expression on her face. "W-what?"

"The school's on fire!"

"Kris!" Jack yelled. You're in charge!"

"What are you leaving me in charge for?" Kris protested.

Jack and Frankie where about to leave but Zak had an idea. He walked up onto the platform, turned on the mike and said, "Everyone we need your help. The school's on fire and we need as much help as possible getting the kids out! Now!"

Everybody started talking for a second or two but then the pub was emptying. They were all helping. Zak smiled and rejoined Jack and Frankie.

"Brilliant, Zak" Jack said.

* * *

Darren had reached the school. All he could see was black smoke pouring into the sky and massive fires. He was about to run in but a fireman had seen what he was about to do and stopped him.

"Sir, you cannot go in there"

"Please! My adopted brother's in there!" Darren yelled. "There's a load of people supposed to be coming to help, anyway!"

"Sir!"

Darren made his way past the fireman and nearly got to the school. Only another explosion started. It wasn't as big as the first one but it was still deadly. Darren saw the entrance was blocked but tried to find another way around it. He moved bits out of the way and slowly found an opening. He attempted to make it bigger but the same fireman tried to keep him away again.

"No please! I've found an opening!" Darren said. "You gotta let me help!"

"I'm sorry, sir, I can't let you!" the Fireman said.

"Look!" Darren stopped to speak. "It's not like it's a house on fire. It's not just one or two people! It's a school! And my adopted brother is in there! You're gunna need all the help you can get! So you may as well let me help you!"

The fireman stopped to think. After a short while he nodded. Darren continued to try and break through. The fireman helped him.

_Chapter 3 Preview_

Newt lay on the floor. He couldn't move. He was finally awake. He couldn't see anything. He coughed a little. Then a lot. He was surrounded by dust. He tried to move but he couldn't. There was something heavy on him. But he couldn't make out what. He tried to call for help but he wasn't very loud and there was a lot of dust stuck down his throat. He was stuck.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"Darren! Darren! What's going on?"

Darren turned around and saw Raquel's brother, Ricky calling him. He had dark hair and was skinny but fit.

"What does it bloody well look like? The school's on fire! Help me!" Darren yelled. Ricky ran forwards and helped Darren and the fireman. After a short while, more and more men slowly started to help. They did it! They made an entrance. Darren ran in, covered his face with his coat and looked around. He saw something through the smoke. He couldn't make out what it was. He got closer and found it was a person lying on the floor. The knelt down and saw it was Lauren, unconscious. He picked her up, walked around parts of the building that fell from the ceiling and walked out of the school.

"Lauren!" Darren heard Calvin shout and saw him running as fast as possible to his younger sister. He was in his uniform. "Is she alright?"

"I dunno. I just saw her lying there," Darren said. Calvin checked her pulse and breathing.

"Sh-she seems ok. Lauren?" Calvin shouted to her. He shook her slightly to wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes and started coughing. "Lauren." Calvin hugged her and smiled.

"Calvin?"

Calvin stopped hugging her. "I'm here. You're alright. You're safe now."

"Where's Newt?"

"What?"

"Newt. Where is he?"

"I-I dunno"

Lauren sat up. "He was right next to me!" she cried. "He hurt his leg a-and I was helping him! Then the doorway collapsed and I was knocked over."

"Darren?" Calvin looked at him.

"I didn't see him!"

"He was right there!" Lauren cried. She had tears in her eyes now. She hugged Calvin and buried her face in his shoulder crying. Calvin hooked his arm under her knees and lifted her up, Lauren still crying into his shoulder.

"I'll move her further down there. That way she's far away from here and she won't have to leave."

"I'm going back in!" Darren yelled.

"Find him, Darren!" Lauren yelled, emerging from Calvin's shoulder. She watched him go back in before going back into Calvin's shoulder. Calvin stood there and watched as people ran in and out with children. He didn't realise how many where safely out. Some were badly injured and others were more fortunate, like Lauren and unlike Newt…

* * *

Newt lay on the floor. He couldn't move. He was finally awake. He couldn't see anything. He coughed a little. Then a lot. He was surrounded by dust. He tried to move but he couldn't. There was something heavy on him. But he couldn't make out what. He tried to call for help but he wasn't very loud and there was a lot of dust stuck down his throat. He was stuck.

* * *

A short while after and Darren was still in the school. Most of the rooms were empty and the ones that had people in were with people carrying other children. Still no sign of Newt.

Darren ran back outside and looked to see if someone had already taken Newt out. Calvin was up by the door. He'd left Lauren with Danny and Leo who arrived a short moment after Darren ran back inside.

"Has anyone come out with Newt yet?" Darren asked him, breathing heavily.

"I haven't seen him" Calvin replied.

"Darren!" Frankie cried. "Where is he? I can't find him." Darren didn't say anything. "Where's Newt?!"

"I-I don't know"

"What do you mean, Darren?" Jack asked.

"I-I can't find him, Dad" Darren said.

Frankie cried out.

"Look, maybe he's been taken to a hospital." Jack said.

"No. Only 3 ambulances have left and none of them had Newt in." Calvin said.

Darren looked at Frankie who turned around and clung onto Jack, to the children outside and then to Jack, who was looking down and before anybody could say anything, Darren turned around and ran back inside.

"Darren!" Jack yelled. Jack looked at Calvin and said, "I'll take Frankie to calm down."

* * *

Newt tried to move but he simply didn't have any energy. He didn't know why he couldn't move. He couldn't open his eyes to see from all of the dust.

"Newt! Newt!"

He heard someone calling him. He didn't know who it was but they were looking for him. He had to do something. Anything to get their attention. He moved his hand, which was extended out. He moved his wrist around. There didn't seem to be so much weight on his hand. He moved it about and eventually shifted what was covering his hand. He tried to move his arm but he couldn't. He kept moving his hand, trying to find something to help him out. Nothing.

* * *

"Newt! Newt!" Darren shouted. He ran up and down the halls. The fire was getting stronger. He kept calling his name but there was no answer. He stood there waiting for something. Anything. It was getting to the point where all Darren could do was assume the worst. The fire was edging up on him now. He couldn't do anything. It was over. He couldn't find him.

Darren was running back up to the entrance before the fire got too big. He looked around. There was a pile of rubble from the ceiling which had fallen down. He saw something. A hand! With black nail-varnish. It had to be…

"Newt!" Darren cried. He took hold of the hand and started to move everything that covered it. He saw the black jacket that Newt always wears. He uncovered all the rubble smothering Newt. He saw his face. It was him! Darren turned onto his back and lifted him up. Once he got a good hold, Darren ran towards the entrance. He looked down at Newt. He was covered in dust and he didn't look very well but he was alive.

* * *

They found him. Somebody had found him. He didn't know how long he was lying there but he was so relieved to get out. He didn't know who it was. But he knew he owed his life to him.

* * *

Raquel sat outside with Ricky. She was alright, a few bruises here and there but nothing too serious. She couldn't exactly say the same for Newt though. She knew he was in there and she had a strong feeling he was alive, but something was wrong. Seriously wrong. Lauren and her family were near. She could hear her family trying to convince her to go to hospital.

"Look, Lauren, you need to go. You're not well" Danny said.

"Not until I find Newt. Where is he?" she asked. Calvin gave Leo an uncomfortable look. "Calvin?"

Calvin hesitated. "They can't find him." Lauren looked even more worried. "They're trying though. Everything's is going to be fine.

Darren emerged from the smoke and outside. Newt breathed in as much air as possible which made him choke on the smoke and dust he'd breathed in. Darren brought him down to the ground and supported his back so he could sit up to cough. Newt was in pain from coughing too. Darren had to back away to give the paramedics room to help Newt. Darren wandered off past them for some room. Next thing he knew was Calvin was standing front of him with a big smile on his face.

"You found him!"

Darren stared at Calvin with a gormless look on his face. He then pulled a smile which turned into a grin. "Yeh…ha ha! I did!" Calvin brought Darren into a manly hug.

Lauren saw Newt was out and she got up. She was limping but she speedily walked over to Newt. Calvin saw her and walked with her, Darren following them. Darren decided to help Newt by sitting him up. He had a gas mask on to help him breathe but he was breathing irregularly.

"Is he ok?" Lauren asked. "What's happened?"

Newt started coughing violently from the smoke, just like everyone around here did. Darren supported him and helped him sit up to cough. Darren hand went onto his belly and when Newt stopped coughing he let him go. Darren looked at his hand, which felt different.

"Oh, god he's bleeding. He's bleeding" Darren said. "On his tummy."

"A pen shot into him during the explosion" Lauren said. She looked around. "Has anyone seen Raquel? I couldn't find her in the classroom."

"Yeh, she's over there" Calvin answered.

Lauren rushed over to Raquel to see if she was ok. She wanted Newt to know she was well. Newt was so worried about her and it wasn't surprising. He'd lost her once and he didn't want to lose her again.

"Raquel's ok, Newt. Everything's going to be fine" Lauren said when she got back.

"We're taking him to hospital now. Anybody with minor injuries should come if they can," one of the paramedics said.

"I'll go" Lauren said. "And Raquel can too"

"Ok. We have room for one more."

"Can I go?" Darren asked as they were lifting into the ambulance. The paramedic nodded.

"Newt!" Frankie yelled. She and Jack were running to the ambulance. "Is he alright?"

"He's just being taken to hospital." Darren said.

"Well I can see that!" Frankie said. Darren kept quiet.

"What's wrong with him?" Jack asked when Newt was fully in the ambulance.

"He's got some injuries which may need operating on. It's not life threatening" the Paramedic said. "Come on we need to go." Lauren struggled to climb into the ambulance. Darren climber in after her. Raquel stood there looking around. Where was Jason? He was around somewhere. Watching…

_Chapter 4 Preview_

"Oh come on love. It'll be fun." Frankie said. "It'll take your mind off things."

"I don't wanna go" Newt said.

"Well I can't go. Someone's gotta look after the pub and you're underage" Darren said. "So there's no reason for you to stay"

"I don't wanna go down Cardiff. It's ages away." Newt complained.

"Frankie, if he really doesn't want to go…" Jack said giving Frankie a look telling Frankie to give in.

"Oh…alright. But we'll be gone a long time" Frankie said. About a month actually. Why so long?"

"Because I think we need a nice long break. Shame Newt doesn't want to come though. There's a spa, swimming pool, a first class hotel" Jack said.

"Why spend so much money?" Darren asked.

"Oh, we're not" Frankie said. "Jack won a competition. He can bring up to four other people."

"For a month. So no monkey business while we're away. And stay safe" Jack said.

"We will" Newt said.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ok I am now aware that the previous chapter previews don't make sense coz on chapter 3 I put chapter 3 preview but I can't be bothered to change all of that now! I've just finished writing this and I hope you enjoy. Please review!!_**

* * *

It was the day after the fire. Lauren and Raquel weren't in hospital anymore. They were able to go home. Lauren was limping slightly still and Raquel has a cut on her cheek but they were both ok. Darren had to be checked over but there was nothing wrong with him. The same couldn't be said for Newt. He had to stay in hospital overnight. It wasn't too serious but when the ceiling falls down on you, you're not likely to be very well afterwards. His foot was twisted and he had to have a few stitches on his stomach but after that he was fine. He was still asleep from the anaesthetic. Jack, Frankie and Darren were sitting with him.

"I can't believe this." Frankie finally said after a long silence. "What exactly happened?"

"Well," Darren started, "the school exploded."

"Well, I know that. But how?" Frankie said.

"They think it's the gas taps. Somebody turned them on it set fire" Darren said.

"Yes but something like that doesn't happen coincidently, does it?" Frankie said. "Somebody did something they shouldn't have"

"Well, don't look at me. I didn't do anything."

"Oh, I know. I heard somebody died." Frankie said. "Newt's classroom was right opposite that lab. I can't believe nobody found him"

"Uh…hello!" Darren said.

"And it took you a while and all." Frankie snapped.

"Frankie!" Jack said.

"Well, if he was out earlier he wouldn't have so much smoke in his lungs." Frankie said.

"Frankie, you don't even know why we couldn't find him, so leave it!" Darren said, standing up and raising his voice.

"Well then tell me why!" Frankie said, raising her own voice.

"Keep it down!" Jack said in a hushed, but strict, voice. "We have a boy here who has just been through a lot and right now he doesn't need to wake up to this"

Darren sat down and Frankie pursed her lips. "Sorry, Jack."

"If he woke up to that you would have an even worse telling off." Jack said. "Just keep a zip on it, alright? He's been through enough without you two jumping down each other's throats."

There was an awkward silence. Nobody said anything. Frankie let out huffs every once in a while. Darren sat there staring into space. Jack was watching Newt hoping he would wake up soon.

"The ceiling fell on him," Darren finally said. Frankie and Jack looked at him.

"What?" Frankie said.

"That's why nobody could find him." Darren said. "The ceiling fell on him."

"Oh, boy" Jack said, with a sigh.

"Yeah, so know the facts before you shout at me" Darren said. Frankie kept quiet.

Newt started to wake up. He grunted slightly and came to. He looked around and saw Jack, Frankie and Darren. Jack and Frankie had a smile on their face. Darren looked pleased that Newt was awake but didn't smile.

"Hey, Newt." Jack said. "You were asleep for a while. How are you feeling?"

Newt shrugged. "Ok, I think"

"The doctors say you might go home today" Frankie said.

"I'm gunna go get a drink." Darren said. "Anybody want anything?"

"No, thanks" Jack said.

Darren opened the door but stopped. "Calvin, hi"

Calvin walked past Darren who walked out of the room. "Hey"

"Hey" Newt replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright, thanks. How's Lauren?" Newt asked.

"She's fine. Just a slight limp on her leg" Calvin replied.

"And Raquel?"

"She's fine too. She flew out of the window so she was stuck in the fire" Calvin replied.

"I thought she landed on one of the tables?" Newt said.

Calvin shrugged. "She must have crashed out of the window in the second explosion."

Newt sighed. He thought about all that had happened the previous day. The screaming, he crying and he fire. He thought back just before the explosion. They were talking. Raquel started talking. But she stopped. She knew. She knew that was going to happen. But how?

But Newt was having trouble in his memory. He found the more he thought of it, the more he couldn't remember.

"Who was it?" Newt asked. "Who got me out in the end?"

"Don't you remember?" Jack asked. Newt shook his head.

"It was Darren" Calvin replied.

"Darren?" Calvin nodded.

"He was going crazy because he couldn't find you. He only began to give up because he had to. The fire was getting too strong." Calvin said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He told me. He only found you at the last minute. Apparently, you were stuck under a load of rubble and he saw your hand" Calvin said.

"I suppose that says a lot about Darren. He might seem like a complete twat but when he needs to be, he's always there to help. And he cares" Jack said. "Not many people know that side of him, unfortunately. So give him a break. Remember if it wasn't for him, Newt probably wouldn't be alive."

Newt stared. Darren? It didn't seem likely. But it was.

* * *

After a long while, Frankie and Jack went back home and Darren stayed with Newt. Darren had fallen asleep in his chair with his head back and his mouth wide open and Newt was wide awake. Newt sat up in his bed, twiddling his thumbs and puffed out his cheeks with boredom. He looked at a sleeping Darren to a half eaten box of chocolates. He then thought of something to cease his boredom for a while. Newt picked up the dark chocolate ones, which were the ones he didn't like. He held one between his thumb and finger, lifted it level with his open eye and threw it. It hit Darren on the cheek. He didn't wake up. Newt threw one again and hit him on the nose. Darren jerked but still didn't wake up. Newt threw it again and hit in straight in the mouth. It hit his tonsils and Darren choked and spluttered awake. Newt laughed at his reaction as Darren took a moment to realise what just happened. He looked at Newt and gave him an evil look.

"Oh ha, ha!" Darren said and ate the chocolate that landed in his mouth.

"I got bored." Newt said. "I couldn't resist."

"You seem well now" Darren added.

"I'm just waiting for the all clear" Newt said. "I just wanna go home"

"So do I but Dad said I have to stay here" Darren said.

"At least you can go home. I have to stay here" Newt said. There was a short silence. "Thanks"

"What for?"

"For coming back for me. Not many people would do that."

"You got to be kidding. Loads of people would have" Darren said.

"Yeah, well. Thanks."

Darren paused. "Anytime, mate."

* * *

A week after the fire. Newt was back home. Things were going normally. Although Jack and Frankie had an announcement.

"We have booked a holiday to go straight away down Cardiff. And you're coming with us!" Frankie said.

"You what?" Newt said.

"Well Darren can't go. He has to look after the pub." Frankie said. "But you can come Newt."

"Do I have to?"

"Oh come on love. It'll be fun." Frankie said. "It'll take your mind off things." "I don't wanna go" Newt said.  
"Well I can't go. Someone's gotta look after the pub and you're underage" Darren said. "So there's no reason for you to stay"  
"I don't wanna go down Cardiff. It's ages away." Newt complained.  
"Frankie, if he really doesn't want to go…" Jack said giving Frankie a look telling Frankie to give in.  
"Oh…alright. But we'll be gone a long time" Frankie said. "About a month actually. Why so long?"  
"Because I think we need a nice long break. Shame Newt doesn't want to come though. There's a spa, swimming pool, a first class hotel" Jack said.  
"Why spend so much money?" Darren asked.  
"Oh, we're not" Frankie said. "Jack won a competition. He can bring up to four other people."  
"For a month. So no monkey business while we're away. And stay safe" Jack said.  
"We will" Newt said.  
"Goodbye!" Jack said. "Keep out of trouble. And yes, Darren, that means you"  
Darren smiled as they got into the taxi. "See you"  
"Bye!" Frankie said out of the window. Then the taxi drove off leaving Darren and Newt.

* * *

It was a month after the fire. Frankie and Jack made further arrangements to stay in Cardiff a while longer. Newt had no problem with this. He and Darren were getting on fine at home and he knew they needed time off.  
School was back on now. They fixed up everything fairly quickly. A couple of people died which Newt was sad about but it was no one he really knew. Newt was walking home for lunch. He walked into the pub and saw Mercedes.  
"Hey Newt, could you give Darren a message for me?" Newt nodded. "Could you tell him I need to talk to him? About my job. I wanna ask for it back. Thanks"  
"No problem" Newt replied. The pub was empty now. He watched Mercedes walked out and went upstairs and into his bedroom. He sat on his bed and threw his bag down. He then heard the door open and shut.  
"Darren? Is that you?" Newt yelled.  
No answer.  
Newt stood up and walked into the hallway. "Mercedes asked me to ask you for your job back" he said as he walked into the living room and about to enter the kitchen. "She says she…" He trailed off. "No." he whispered.

_Chapter 5 preview. _

Raquel was sitting in her lounge with her dad, reading a magazine. Ricky was in the kitchen making a cup of coffee. Raquel's heart jumped. She looked up suddenly and gasped. Raquel jumped from her seat and grabbed her coat ready to rush out of the door.  
"Raquel?" Ricky said. "What's wrong?"  
"It's Newt" she said before she ran out of the door and dashed to the pub. Something was wrong.  
Really wrong…


	5. Chapter 5

Darren was walking back from the gambling meetings

Darren was walking back from the gambling meetings. He'd gone to the right meeting this time and not as a sex addict. Although, he wanted to see that fit brunette again. He was going back home. He was tired. He'd popped in _Drive n Buy_ and bought some crisps and stuff. He was just about to walk to the pub and bumped into Mercedes.

"Darren" Mercedes called. "Could I talk to you?"

"Sure. What is it?" Darren replied.

"I need my job back"

"Mercedes" Darren began.

"Look I know I haven't exactly been a princess but, as you know, I'm trying to change. And besides, Tony's thinking about sacking me and all."

Darren thought. "Alright, but one chance. That's all"

Mercedes smiled. "Thanks"

Darren stood there as she walked past and started to walk in the pub. He tried to open the door but it was locked. "Mercedes!" She turned around. "How'd you get in if the door's locked? You don't have a key do you?"

"No" Mercedes shouted back. "Newt's in. He must have locked it after I left."

"He should be in school."

"Michaela's back home for lunch. Newt's probably doing the same."

"Oh right. Thanks" Darren said. Mercedes waved before leaving Darren's sight. Darren looked through the glass and saw the key was still in the lock. Darren couldn't put his own key through. Darren just walked off. He had something to do later that day anyway so he thought he'd do it now. Newt would have unlocked it before he went back into school. Why had Newt locked it anyway?

"What are you doing here?" Newt said. He slowly edged back. His heart was beating faster than the speed of sound but he didn't show it.

"Like I said before, your mum wants you home" Jason replied as he locked the door with the chain. "And you're coming."

"No I'm not" Newt said.

"Yes you are whether you like it or not. No one's here to stop me now" Jason said. "Just come quietly and nothing bad will happen."

"No" Newt said.

"Come on now"

"I said no" Newt said.

"Barry…" Jason said edging closer to him. Newt took a few steps back and started to run into the hallway. Jason ran after him. Newt stopped at the bathroom so he could lock it. He wasn't fast enough. He felt Jason's arm wrap around his neck and drag him back. Jason carried him into the kitchen until Newt saw a glass and a bowl on the kitchen table. He reached over to pick up the bowl and swung his arm up. He hit Jason in the face which made Jason drop him. Newt fell to the ground and seized his chance to get away. He scurried on all fours away from Jason. But Jason grabbed his ankle and shifted forward to grab his hair. He lifted his head up, despite the fact that he was lying on his stomach, and crouched down by Newt, keeping a firm hold.

"How much trouble are you gunna cause me, eh?" Jason hissed in his ear. Newt still struggled to get out of Jason's grip. Jason had had enough. He grabbed Newt's school tie and took it off Newt. He pushed Newt back on the ground and twisted his arms behind his back, lifting them up in an awkward angle, giving Newt pain. Newt yelled from the shock and the hurt as he felt Jason wrapping his tie tight around his wrists. Newt tried to pull his arms back, but Jason was too strong. Jason stood up and kicked him in the head once he'd tied Newt's arms. He walked over to lock the door with the key to give extra security in case someone had come upstairs. Jason took a breath and said "I need the loo" and walked off, leaving Newt tied up on the floor.

Raquel was sitting in her seat in school. It was the end of the day and she was pretty tired. She and Lauren had noticed Newt wasn't in after lunch. Lauren had asked Raquel if anything was up, knowing about her 'psychic powers', as Lauren liked to call them. Raquel hadn't had any bad feeling. She just thought he didn't feel very well after lunch, which was why he went home. She wasn't distracted by any bad sense. She just sat there waiting for the bell to ring. When it did, she walked back to the village with Lauren. They both sat at the smoothie bar.

"I'll try calling him." Lauren said. "He didn't say he wasn't going to come back"

Raquel watched and sipped on her smoothie as Lauren waited for an answer. Lauren waited a short while and then hung up her phone. "There's no answer."

"Maybe he's just not feeling well" Raquel said.

"Newt would have said something" Lauren said. "He'd have said he wasn't gunna come back in today"

"Not if he didn't have any credit" Raquel said.

"He had enough for a text" Lauren said.

"Well he texted me this morning. He didn't reply to the ones I sent." Raquel said. "He's just probably out of credit"

"Then why didn't he answer" Lauren asked.

"Probably didn't hear or put it on silent or something." Raquel reassured her. "I don't have any bad hunch. I'm sure he's fine"

"Are you sure?" Lauren asked.

"Yes. Newt can take care of himself" Raquel said. She didn't have any feeling that Newt was in danger. She knew he could take care of himself. She wasn't worried about anyone unless she had a bad feeling. This has been the first time she hadn't got one when she really needed it. She looked around randomly at anything. Until something had caught her eye, buried in the grass.

Darren had walked around the other side of the pub and unlocked the backdoor. He locked it back up and put his bags on the bar. He walked over to the front door and unlocked it. The bar was closed but Darren unlocked it anyway.

"Newt!" Darren had received no answer. He called again but heard nothing. Darren walked upstairs and went to open the door. He found it was locked. He took out his keys, found the right and key unlocked. He opened the door but discovered it barred by the chain.

Newt was still lying on the floor. Jason was peeking behind the curtain looking outside. The streets were far too busy to sneak Newt out. Newt tried to manoeuvre his hands to escape from the tie. No matter how much he tried, it was too tight and the knots were tied in a certain way so he couldn't untie the knot. Jason knew he was doing this but didn't bother stopping him. He knew he had no chance.

The door suddenly opened. There was a noise from when it stopped suddenly. Newt looked up and thanked the heavens when he heard Darren shortly after the door opened.

"Hey what the"

"Darren!" Newt screamed. Jason hid behind the door so Darren couldn't see him.

"Newt? What's going on" Darren said. Darren had heard the alarm in Newt's voice but didn't receive an answer. Next thing he saw was Jason standing in front of him. Darren looked up at him, immediately understood what was going on and why all the doors were locked. Darren shoved his arm in that small gap and tried to attack Jason. Jason just took a step back and laughed. "What are you doing here?" Darren yelled.

"Just as I said, I'm taking Newt whether you like it or not" Jason said.

"You can't." Darren said. "That's kidnap!"

"Now I wouldn't quite call it that." Jason said.

"Darren, call Warren" Newt yelled. Darren looked around as much as possible to see Newt but he couldn't.

"Where is he?" Darren said.

"I'm afraid he can't see you right now. He's a bit tied up at the moment" Jason said.

"Bastard! What have you done?"

"Nothing too bad. He's not injured" Jason replied. "Yet"

Newt froze. He didn't think Jason would go that far. But then again it was Jason. Now he was even more terrified than before. "Call Warren!" Newt yelled again. He knew that if anybody could help it was Warren.

Darren took his arm out from the door but placed his foot in front so Jason couldn't close it. He took out his phone and searched his phonebook from Warren. He came across Calvin and had an idea. He continued to search for Warren and when he found him and pressed call. "I'm getting him to call Calvin!"

Jason looked at Newt, who was still lying on his stomach. He grabbed Newt's collar and lifted him onto feet. He took the front of his collar with both hands and looked Newt evilly in the eye.

"Who is Warren?" Newt didn't answer. Jason slapped him across the face and fresh tears fell. "Answer me!"

"He's the guy that threw you out of the pub." Newt answered. Jason looked at the opened door and heard Darren talking on the phone.

"And Calvin?"

"He's a police officer." Newt answered almost straight away. Jason threw Newt back down on the ground and walked over to the window. It was dark outside.

"They don't scare me" Jason said.

Calvin was sitting on the sofa with Danny watching TV when he heard his mobile go off. He walked over to his coat and took it out of his pocket. "Hello?" he answered.

Lauren was walking down the stairs as he answered the phone. She saw his calm expression turn into a frown. She heard Calvin say 'what' to the other end as she took out a glass of milk.

"Newt?"

Lauren shot her head up. She waited after a long pause. "Did you say he's tied him up? ...Who has? ...Jason? …Wait there, I'm coming over" and he hung up. He threw on his coat as Lauren walked over to him.

"Calvin? What's going on?" Lauren asked, worriedly.

"I have to get going" Calvin said. "Everything's gunna be ok." He walked out the door. He knew Lauren was worried. He didn't quite know what to say. He rushed down the stairs three at a time and made a phone call to his boss. He had explained everything he knew and was almost at the dog when he ran into Warren.

"What's happening?" Calvin asked.

"I don't exactly know. Darren called and told me to tell you what I told you" Warren answered back. They both ran into the pub and sprinted upstairs. They found Darren and gave a look of huge relief when he saw them.

"What is going on?" Warren asked.

"Jason's back" Darren said.

"Who?" Calvin asked.

"He's the guy you threw out of the pub ages ago" Darren said.

"Him? Is he after Newt?"

"He's his mum's husband. He says she wants him home but she's not allowed"

"The police are on their way. I called them in" Calvin said.

Raquel was sitting in her lounge with her dad, reading a magazine. Ricky was in the kitchen making a cup of coffee. All of a sudden, Raquel's heart jumped. She looked up suddenly and gasped. Raquel jumped from her seat and grabbed her coat ready to rush out of the door.

"Raquel?" Ricky said. "What's wrong?"

"It's Newt" she said before she ran out of the door and dashed to the pub. Something was wrong.

Really wrong…

All of a sudden she predicted Newt was in danger. She couldn't get this thought out of her head. As she ran she saw some police cars drive past. She raced them to get to the pub. She was about to run in when a police officer grabbed her arm to stop her from getting in. Before the man could say anything, she ran the other way, remembering something. She just hoped to god it was useful.

"Right, this ends now. You're coming with me" Jason said, grabbing Newt and again wrapping his arm around Newt's neck. But this time Newt felt something cold and solid against his chin.

_He had a gun…_

"Close the door! I'm getting out!" Jason said. Darren closed the door, not knowing that Jason held a gun. Darren heard him take out the chain and flew the door open. "Stop right there, or I'll shoot!"

Darren stopped. And so did Calvin and Warren.

"Let him go!" Warren yelled.

"Get back" Jason said. They all stepped back slowly down the stairs and into the pub.

They stayed in there for about half an hour. Jason was thinking of what to do. He'd told Warren, Calvin and Darren to sit on the stools at the bar; he kept threatening to shoot Newt if they didn't and they knew they couldn't risk it.

"You're sick, you know that?" Warren said. "He's just a kid"

"Get over it" Jason replied.

"Why are you doing this?" Darren asked.

"His mum wants him home" Jason said, pushing Newt down onto the floor and walked to the window. They all wanted to help him but they couldn't risk anyone getting shot. And Jason was likely to shoot at Newt first.

"You could end up killing someone with that thing, you know" Darren said.

"Well, I nearly killed Newt a couple of months ago. I can nearly do it again" Jason said.

"What?" the three of them at the bar said, but Newt realised in what he had just said.

"It was you" he said. "You started the fire"

"See, he's clever."

"You?!" Darren said. "Why?"

Jason couldn't be bothered with all of this and decided it was time to go.

"Get out! Now!" Jason yelled.

"Let him go!" Darren yelled.

"No. I'm going, and he's coming with me" Jason yelled. He pointed the gun to them. "Now get out!"

Calvin and Warren obeyed but Darren refused. They knew if they didn't then one of them would end up getting shot. Jason pointed the gun back to Newt. Darren didn't need to be told again. If he didn't then he would shoot Newt. They all walked out, reluctantly and saw crowds of people of Hollyoaks village.

"Calvin!"

Lauren and Danny were running up to Calvin as soon as he walked out, followed by Leo, Carmel and Val. "Calvin, what's going on?" Lauren asked. "Where's Newt?"

"Newt's inside" Calvin answered. "His stepfather's in there. He's not letting him go"

"What?" Lauren said.

"He's got a gun" he told his family.

"You just walked out?! Why did you walk out?" Lauren cried.

"If we didn't he would have shot someone, including Newt. We couldn't let that happen" Calvin explained.

Max ran up to The Dog and caught sight of Steph. He walked up to her and saw her looking worried. She looked at him and said "They've got Newt." Max hugged Steph.

The McQueen's all huddled together, apart from John-Paul and Carmel. "What's happening?" Michaela asked.

"That Newt kid. He's been taken hostage" Myra replied, seriously.

"I just saw him earlier. I asked him to give Darren a message and he walked upstairs. Has anyone seen him since? Did you see him in school?" Mercedes asked Michaela. Michaela shook her head. "I think I even walked passed the guy that's got him coz no one else went in there after. Apart from Darren."

"Poor kid" Jacqui added. "You can just imagine what he's going through"

"I'd rather not" Tina said.

Warren was hugging Louise, who was crying. "Is it Anthony? Has he come back?"

"No. It's Newt's step-dad." Warren said.

"This has nothing to do with you?" Louise asked.

"For once, it hasn't" Warren answered.

"They're coming out!" Louise yelled. There was a huge uproar as Jason emerged from the pub holding Newt at gunpoint. He looked terrified. Jason kept shouting to everybody to keep back as he made his way to his car. He opened the back seat door and threw Newt inside. He locked the car door with a button on his car keys and walked around the car, facing the crowd holding up the gun. He was just about to unlock it again, but he felt someone holding a gun to the side of his head. It was Raquel. She cocked the gun.

"Unlock the car, now." She said. Jason straightened his back, aware that she could pull the trigger, he started to walk back. Raquel stood still.

"You don't have the guts to shoot" Jason said. He hadn't put his own gun up to her.

"Unlock the car" Raquel said. "Let him go"

"And if I don't?" Jason challenged.

Raquel walked up to him angrily and placed the gun at his head again. "Guess"

Jason continued to walk back and onto the dock by the river. Raquel did the same. She wouldn't let him escape. They were both standing so they could fall in the river.

"What good will it do now?" Jason said. "If you shoot me now, I'll fall in the river and you'll never get the keys"

"Just open the stupid door!" Raquel shouted.

"This is stupid Raquel"

"And so are you! You can't force Newt to go with you. You're sick! What good will it do? None at all! I-"

What Raquel had accidentally done was lower her weapon. She stopped in mid sentence just before Jason raised his gun.

One of them pulled the trigger. But who did Raquel accidentally shoot?

In what direction was Jason's gun?

Where did whose bullet fly…?


End file.
